Just Breathe
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Amor, porque simplesmente eram. fic feita para o Pinhão Oculto do 6V


**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Just Breathe

**Sinopse: **Amor, porque simplesmente eram.

**Capa: **no profile, assim que eu arrumar ele again.

**Classificação: **M – suave. Bem suave.

**Ship: **Harry x Draco

**Disclaimer: **Nada que vocês reconhecem me pertence. O título da fic e os trechos entre a fic são da música Just Breathe, do Pearl Jam.

* * *

_Esta fic foi feita com amor e carinho para o Pinhão Oculto do 6V!_

_Minha PO era a..._

_**MOONY!!!!!**_

_Então, espero que goste da fic (e me desculpe por ter te manipulado a aceitar que eu te passasse ela antes hehehehe. __Ouça a música lendo a fic, sim? XD)_

_Moony, pinhãozinho para ti, com todos os seus pedidos__: __Basoexia: excitação produzida somente pelo beijo. Beijos pelo corpo todo Alguma bebida alcóolica_

_Divirta-se!_

* * *

_Just Breathe_

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh  
As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh  
Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love  
Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

Pousou os dois copos sobre o criado mudo. A garrafa de whisky trouxa ao lado, o rótulo azul e dourado refletindo as luzes das centenas de velas curtas encantadas que flutuavam pelo quarto e repousavam no chão, iluminando o ambiente suavemente.

Ajeitou mais uma vez os lençóis da cama. Imaculadamente brancos, algodão egípcio, 700 fios, tramado em jacquard. Os travesseiros foram colocados na ordem exata que sabia que _ele_ gostava, perfeitamente alinhados à cabeceira de metal da cama.

O chão coberto pelo tapete verde escuro estava imaculadamente limpo, perfeitamente escovado, com todas as cerdas viradas para o mesmo lado, sem absolutamente coisa alguma fora do lugar.

E então, ele mesmo. Calças de pijama negras, algodão macio, novas. O torso nu, cabelos caídos tocando de leve os ombros, sem nenhuma tentativa de parecerem organizados. Pés descalços, o perfume que sabia que _ele_ preferia, óculos colocados cuidadosamente no topo do nariz.

E tudo que ele tinha de fazer agora era esperar.

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh  
Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh  
I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me believe_

Um ar levemente cansado no rosto, coisa comum no cotidiano do trabalho que agora dividia com seu pai, embora o patriarca já não fizesse muito mais do que aconselhar vez por outra os melhores caminhos a traçar.

Um estalido na frente da casa, o gramado enorme, flores dos lados, cultivadas pelos elfos e por _ele_. Lírios.

Abriu a porta com a mesma brusquidão de sempre, um dia qualquer no meio da semana, nada mais que apenas mais um dia na sua vida.

A sala vazia o cumprimentou e suspirou levemente, supondo que _ele_ estava ainda no trabalho, embora tivesse prometido que não trabalharia mais tanto.

Subiu os degraus de dois em dois, e estava decidido a apenas largar casaco e documentos no escritório quando viu a luz fraca vindo debaixo da porta do quarto. E com passos curiosos e olhar inquisitivo, abriu a porta e foi recebido com um sorriso.

"Feliz aniversário."

_Did I say that I need you?  
Did I say that I want you?  
Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see  
No one knows this more than me_

"Não é meu aniversário", _ele_ protestou, fazendo-o rir, a voz rouca, enquanto o observava entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. Casaco e pasta nas costas da cadeira.

"Aniversário do dia em que Malfoy foi embora e eu vi Draco.", respondeu, o sorriso ainda no lugar, estendendo o copo cheio de whisky, enquanto caminhava lentamente até _ele_.

"Hoje?", _ele_ perguntou intrigado, claramente sem saber que tinham uma data comemorativa naquele dia.

Sorriu, novamente.

"Dia 6 de setembro de 1998. O dia que Slughorn fez com que você fosse meu par em Poções e você _me viu_. E eu vi _você_.", concluiu com o mesmo sorriso de lado que reservava apenas para _ele_.

Beijou-lhe suavemente, o gosto forte da bebida em seus lábios e seu sorriso.

Foi beijado de volta, uma mão puxando-o para mais perto e sumindo entre seus cabelos, o copo pousado sobre a mesinha de canto.

"_Feliz aniversário._", ouviu de volta.

_As I come clean...  
I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh  
Everything you gave  
And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take  
Everything you gave..._

Sentiu um beijo gelado em seu pescoço, mãos que desabotoavam sua camisa com cuidado, tirando-a sem pressa. Os lábios descendo junto com as mãos, seus ombros, seus braços, suas mãos.

Passos dados para trás sem medo, estava sendo levado e não tinha problema algum em apenas seguir. A cama sob seus joelhos, deitando-se de costas nos travesseiros que estavam na exata ordem que preferia.

Beijos em sua garganta, seu rosto, seus olhos, sua boca. Lábios encontrando o caminho até seu peito, seu abdômen, seu ventre. Mãos abrindo suas calças, tirando-as com um sorriso, despindo-o todo até a sua alma. Carícias e mordidas em suas coxas, e pernas, e pés. O toque suave de lábios, o instigar lento dos beijos, a boca que provocava, acalmava, e fazia sua respiração acelerar.

E sem um toque além dos lábios, atingia seu clímax, olhos sorrindo para ele, boca tomando a sua, enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal.

Gosto de whisky, sabor de fogo, sorriso de _lar_.

Estava em casa.

_Stay with me  
You're all I see..._

Mãos que buscavam as suas, em um toque de carinho, afeto, segurança, confiança, companheirismo, amizade.

Amor.

A boca que tocava a sua, um beijo leve na cicatriz em sua testa, o corpo que cobria o seu, as mãos que o preparavam com cuidado e atenção.

A maneira como se completavam, como se sentia bem, como conseguia se doar sem pensar. O ritmo constante, lento. Os olhos que não se deixavam, os beijos trocados entre sussurros e carícias. O sorriso trocado, cúmplice. O tom rouco dos sons que conhecia e amava.

Sentir-se completo, sem chão, sem medo, feliz.

Lábios que se encontram em meio à respiração ofegante, à falta de ar, ao clímax, em meio às almas fundidas em uma só.

Olhares sérios de mãos entrelaçadas, corpos alinhados frente a frente, toques leves, olhos que se fechavam brevemente com a promessa de o outro estar ali, apenas estar ali, quando os reabrisse novamente.

A luz das velas embalando o sono, o som da respiração alheia e a sua entrelaçadas trazendo um último sorriso antes do adormecer.

Amor, porque simplesmente eram.

_Stay with me...  
Let's just breathe..._

_fim_

* * *

**Taram! Fim!**

**Foufa a fic, não foi? Então, Moony! Espero que tenha gostado do presente!**

**E a todos os que leram, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
